Two souls Having a Break
by Hergotzer
Summary: Marc is a man who's lost everything gets a job from Weyland-Yutani. He expects a usual research but gets surprised when he gets much more. My first story, keep that in mind. Mostly is going to be Friendship/Romance but may have lemons as the story progresses. Currently taking a break for another story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When minds alike meet...

He heard a slow, humming voice as he woke up. Mind still foggy, he only had one thought; all of his joints were aching like hell. He chose to stay where he was for a while, to clear his mind. And also because it was comfortable, wherever he was. After a moment, his mind wasn't so blurry anymore and he opened his eyes. Immediately he remembered everything: he was Marc Highcliff, a biologist, scientist and now worker of Weyland-Yutani. As he started to clear his mind, he also began to hear familiar voices coming around himself. Others were waking up too. His thoughts were stopped by a growl from his stomach. He was hungry like ha hadn't eaten in months, which, was actually pretty much how it was. He had been Cryo-sleeping for... 7 months? Well, he wasn't sleepy at all, so he stood up and walked to cafeteria.

"Hey people! Look! Our lil' princess has awoken! The cafeteria was already full of people. There was so much noise that he barely heard his name spoken: "Marc! Hey, take it easy, the first time's always the hardest." Marc looked towards the voice. She was European woman, about 25-30 years old. She had coffee bean colored hair and very strict face. And a pointy nose. Marc felt like he should know her. "Who are you?" He asked, but it came out more like "Hhoa aaar jjuu" Immediately woman burst into laughter. He sounded like a drunk homeless, who had had his teeth punched out. "Don't worry, you'll be able to speak soon. Your muuth is still asleep I think. Oh well. It's Hami. My name I mean." Hami... Marc thought. The name did sound so familiar, but still... Then it hit him! She was Hami, his best and maby only friend! She was an engineer, and a good one. Hami seemed to notice the realization on his face but before neither of them could say anything, a big man with a labcoat rose on top of a table an talked at a mike: "Hello dear passengers of Icarus! I'm your captain, Dexter but you may call me Dex. You are the best scientists what Earth has to offer, and so you have been asked to join Weyland-Yutani, human-kinds biggest research company what you can find. Some of you may want to know, where exactly we are, and i'm sorry to say, but I, like my crew, are prohibited to tell you that. This particular facility is a secret one, and they want to keep it like that. We will land in approximately in 3 hours, and until that, you are free to move, eat and train your muscles after that 7-month sleep. Just remember, that this place is a secret, and you are not allowed to send any media anymore. You are, anyways allowed to use our ships own network, if you really need to use internet." With this, captain jumped down from the table and walked away.

During the next few hours, Marc started to finally get over the fogginess of his brains. Then his stomach reminded him of his hunger. Food was something between soup and porridge. However it tasted good, and he ate his portion and felt like he wouldn't have to eat in the next week. After that he spend some time with Hami; She had awakened some minutes before Marc, and had almost fell over when she had tried to stand up from his cryo-chamber. Marc had met Hami in instruction for Weyland-Yutani. They befriended each other immediately. They both also knew than this was just friendship: they weren't in love. Hami had talked so much about his past, but when Marcs turn came, he didn't talk at all. She had understood and didn't pressure him to tell. But in the end, the were friends. They understood each other. They had same hobbies, same liking of food and etc. Their talk was stopped when they heard an announcement: "Icarus will land in 10 minutes." They separated and went to collect their stuff and after that met in the Docking Station E. When they landed, they just heard a distant "Thump" when landing pads fell in their positions. After about 2 minutes, doors opened and soldiers started to lead them inside the facility.

Marc was lead to his own apartment, a two-room apartment with its own toilet and kitchen. It was still kind of cramped, but it was good enough. He started to unpack his stuff: Books, scientific instruments, toothbrush... His only picture of his whole family what his brother had given to him before his brother went missing in a distant planet. His body was never found. Marc looked at the picture. His parents looked right towards him. He didn't remember his parents, but he had a picture of them. After a while he was awaken from his thoughts: there was announcement: "Marc Highcliff, report to John Copperfield immediately." Marc stood up and left his apartment.

After a little of looking, he found what he was looking for: a door, with a name on it: "John Copperfield, Leading" scientist Marc went in. John Copperfield was a tall, skinny man, with glasses. He was exactly like a stereotypical scientist. "Aah, Marc, have a seat, John said and pointed on a seat opposite of him. Marc sat. " So, Marc, you're a biologist, huh?" John asked. "Yes." "Good. We need one. There hasn't been many as long as I can remember. Because of that, we have a special job for you. But before I can tell you more, I need you to sign this" John said and handed a contrast. "Why?" Marc asked. "This project i'm offering to you is highly dangerous and needs to be kept secret. By signing this paper you are not allowed to tell **anybody** about what is happening there. Not even your co-workers. Only one you are allowed to talk about your work is the manager. Before you start to think if there's anything else I could offer for you I need to tell you: No, there isn't and this job pays well. Now, what is your answer?" Marc thought for a moment, but finally agreed to take the job. "Good! Now sign here, and I will take you to introduction." Marc signed in the line and after John had checked the signature he stood up and gestured Marc to follow. " Now that you have signed, I may tell you your job. Remember, it's very dangerous but also important. Have you ever heard about a thing called xenomorph?

_**Author's notes:**_ Yes, I know than there's very little action here but I wanted to make a prologue so you understand this story better. Also keep in mind this is my first story. If anything came in mind, PM me. Anyways, Chapter two is incoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having friends is important

"Xenomorphs?" Marc asked astonished. He was going to be seeing xenos? " You mean that specie that has acid blood, and what borns from humans?" Marc asked nervously. He had always amazed xenomorphs, and actually thought them beautiful. "Yes. Exactly them. I see you know them already so I don't need to explain that much. Your job is to study their behavior and physical capabilities. We have good specimen for you. You will move next to its room yet today. Oh, and before we meet it, remember: it's a very hard case. Ok! Here we are" Marc had hardly paid any attention to John's talk: He was so eager to finally see a xenomorph in live! He knew so much about them! He had read almost everything he could when he was at Earth, although many things were still unknown. Now he was going to be the one to extend that information what was known about xenomorphs. "Let me introduce you to: Specimen X-021." John said as they walked into a room with a glass wall, and behind it, a xenomorph.

It was beautiful: standing about 7 feet tall, black as night and with skeletal look, only thing Marc could think of it was; beautiful. When they had gotten into the room, the xeno had been, by the looks of it, waiting for them. It had just looked through the glass, sitting. As Marc walked closer, xeno stood up and started to do the same thing. Finally, they both were just an inch from the glass, watching each other. Xeno had no any aggressive looks, more like curios ones. Of course, it didn't have any visible eyes, but Marc knew that this xeno was as interested of Marc as Marc was it. They just stared each other for a while, until Marc heard a couching behind him: "So, Marc, if you follow me, I'll show you your living quarters. When Marc left the room, he still knew that the xenomorph still looked and followed where he went.

"This is your place; here's the bed, kitchen, toilet and a free room what you can use as you want. Your things will be moved here soon. Until then you should go and have time with your xeno; it seems interested of you." By saying this, he left the room. Marc let this all sink in, and after this left the room and went back to the observation area. The xeno was still there. Looking at him, but this time differently. By its posture, you could think it was thinking. Marc went to the glass and put his hand on it. The xeno did the same. He bend his head. So did it. Finally he walked a bit backwards and then back. After a while the xeno repeated. It was mimicking him! He had heard of xenos' intelligence, but this was already something new! Then he saw something in his vision; a mike. He took it and tried talking into it. "Test test 1 2 3" He said. The xeno immediately looked around behind the glass. Only now Marc saw what xeno's room was like: It was a white room, with one wall black. So he could use the speakers. He tried something: he hissed in the mike, and after that, the xeno hissed around the room, alerted. "This was so much fun!" He thought as he started to giggle, trying not to laugh. He stopped when he heard a knock. No, three knocks. He looked around. The xeno had seen him laughing and now hissed towards him as it knocked the window. He immediately stopped. So did the xeno hissing and knocking. Just from looking at it he felt sorry for laughing. Without thinking, he said "sorry". as he said it, he actually thought to see it to make something like a some moments, his things were brought by two soldiers carrying a box. He went back into his new apartment and started unpacking. When he was ready, he started to work.

First day he just investigated it by looking, but in the next day ha had to start the tests. He had to test its reflexes, vision and its physical capacities. This went on until one day, he had to take a sample of it. This meant that he had to put it asleep until soldiers came and attached into a wall. Then he waited for it to wake up. He wanted to test something himself. When it finally woke up, it was first surprised but as seeing Marc it calmed, now it seemed tensed. Marc took a step forward. No hissing or growling. Good. Step by step, he walked closer until he was just few feet from it. He slowly raised his arm and brought it towards it. Without breaking the eye contact, he finally touched it. Its skin felt like dolphins; just a bit dryer. It felt warm, and when he started to almost pet it, it started to make a noise in its throat, like growling, but more peaceful. "Is it... purring?" It seemed to enjoy it, so that's what it was: purring. Marc continued to stroke the xeno as he took the samples; saliva, sweat, claw... But when it was time for skin sample, he skipped it. He didn't want to harm this beautiful being. After he had took the samples, he slowly started to reverse back to the door. The xeno did notice that, and it didn't seem to like it than Marc had stopped petting and stroking it. It didn't hiss, but it did seem a bit disappointed. When he got back to observation room, he pressed few buttons on the control panel and the xeno was once again free.

Nothing particularly special happened after another week, until one day, Marc came back from the canteen, his working hour already done, only to see this: his xenomorph, lying in the floor, injured badly and not moving. It was still in its room, but still Marc's heart did stop for a moment. Without thinking, he went in the same room with the xeno, without thinking how dangerous it was. As he was running towards it, he took of his lab coat. When he was next to it, he used his lab coat to bandage its major injuries and when he was doing this the xeno started to wake up. Now Marc remembered: he was in the same room with maybe the most powerful hunter in the world! Still he risked it and kept healing its injuries. At some point, it had reached consciousness, but it didn't attack him. It just sat there, letting Marc help it out. When he was ready, he fell to his back and let his heart catch up the pace. He lied on there for some time, without thinking anything. At some point he felt that something was touching him from the foot. He looked who it was. It was the xeno. It had stood up and its tail had touched him. The alien just stood there, looking him. Anybody else would had been scared for his life but Marc somehow knew that it didn't want to hurt him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, like somebody was puncturing it, but the pain was gone as fast as it had started. After that, He felt something, like there would be wind in his head, and then, two words. In his head. "_Thank_ _you"_

Marc immediately rose, looking around. Who had said that? He was alone here, if you didn't count the alien. When he did this, he felt it again, but now he understood that the voice was in his head. "_Thank you" _He slowly turned his head towards the alien and said: "You?" He asked, not believing what he was doing "_Me_" He felt the voice saying. "You speak?" Marc asked pointing at the alien. "_Yes, I do. Thank you" _It said. He felt astonished. He was talking to an alien lifeform! Or was he just going mad? Like an answer, he heard: "_No, you are not going mad_" And even to prove it, the xeno shake its head. "_Thank you_" It said again. "Thank you fr what?" He asked. "_For helping me." _Without thinking anything better to say, he said "You're welcome" With this, the xenomorph suddenly walked towards him and curled next to him, its tail on top of his chest, and started to purr. Not daring to move, Marc finally fell asleep.

"It didn't attack him. Why?" scientist asked looking at the monitors showing the xeno's room.

"I thought so... "The man next to him said. "I'm going there. Inform me if something more happens." Man said, leaving the control room. This time they were not going to get away. When he trotted the hallway, he awarded himself for giving that order years ago: If a xeno was too friendly with a human, it was to be informed to him immediately. Now, that order was paying itself back.

He woke up xeno next to him. It had rose up and was noq sitting, waiting him to wake up. When he tried to stand up, the xeno came towards him and grabbed him and made him sit. after that the xeno sat too. They looked at each other for a while. Finally the xeno "spoke": "_What is your name?_" "Umm... Marc. What about yours?" He asked. "_I don't have one._" It answered. "You don't have one? I need a name what to call you." _My kind doesn't use names. We don't need them. But if you need to call me something, call me Zahira _(Sha-hiira)_._" It said. "Wait. You're a girl?" "_Yes. I'm a female. All drones and warriors of my kind are."_ It said. For Marc, this didn't mean anything. But his subconscious part did think more of it. "Ok... Zahira. Umm... when did you learn to speak?" "_I'm always been able to speak. Your language I learned about 8 months after my birth."_ It said. "8 months? But that's amazing! You have learned our language faster than any of our own kind!" He said, amazed of her ability to learn. "_Really? I thought you learned it faster." _She said, a bit pride in her voice. "Wait a minute. How did you actually learn our language?" He asked. "_Just by listening what you talked. It was one of my few ways of killing time." _She said. This was amazing. She had learned something so complicated than language just by listening, and only in 8 months! Before he could even think, he let out: "You are beautiful." "_What did you say? Beautiful?"_ She asked, bit denial in her voice. Marc understood what he had done, but knew there was no way denying it anymore. He was already blushing. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But it's true. I think you are beautiful." He said, his human part of his mind protesting. How he could think a xeno could be beautiful? Still, that's what he was thinking. "_Thank you. Nobody has ever said that about me. I think you are beautiful too."_ He laughed when she said this. "I'm sorry but you don't say men beautiful. You say them handsome." He said, still smiling. "_Oh. Well I still think you are beautiful."_

They kept talking, and by time, Marc began to get used to her mind-talking. He also finally actually heard her voice, before it had been more like a feeling than voice. Her voice was a clear feminine voice, something you could hear from somebody 20-25 years old, but always when she talked, it seemed to echo in his head. When they talked, he totally forgot what he was talking to. Zahira told her life's story: She had no memory of her birth, but she knew how she had born. She didn't like the her kind reproduces, but she also knew something she didn't tell. She told how she had been going between different tests for years. She didn't even want to tell what those testes were. Marc also learned that his kind communicates by mind, body language and voices. They also are able to "feel" minds, and so they know what everyone are going to be like. That's also why Zahira was so curious about Marc, as she sensed that he was not going to hurt her. When Marc told about himself, he didn't want to tell her about his past. Zahira felt how his past was sorrow, hate and sadness, and didn't ask further. Marc also learned that he didn't need to say anything to Zahira, it was enough to think what he wanted to tell. This made their communication easier and also a bit more special, as now their both thoughts were open. Then, their thoughts came back to the reason behind Zahira's injuries. "Do you remember how you got these bruises, Zahira?" Marc said inspecting her cuts and presumably what was bruises. "_No. I remember smelling something funny in the air and then I just... Fell asleep. I woke up you caring me." _She said reaching her memories. "That would be Unix-gas. It makes you sleepy." He said. " I can't think anyone who could even come here! It needs special authorization from me. Also why would anyone just come here, gas you and then hit you and leave?" Marc said to himself. "_I don't know, but you helped me. Although I didn't need any help. My kind heals fast." _She said, looking at her injuries. Finally, at late midnight, Marc told her that he needed some sleep. Before he went to bed, he could feel her thoughts saying: "_Good night, I'll be waiting for you."_

_**Authors**_** note: **So now we know who she is. Hope you like it! Chapter 3 incoming, PM me if you need to and reviews are always appreciated. Also next chapter is going to be partly from Zahira's perspective, and we are going to know more about Marc's past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Secrets

Marc woke up the next day happy. He had a friend. He didn't care what she was. He liked her and she liked him. Yes. She wasn't a human. Neither she was an animal. She was an alien. Nobody knew about their friendship. Marc hadn't known her ability to speak, kind of, before yesterday. Still they were friends immediately. When thinking this, he already felt her trying to make a contact with him. He stood up, dressed up and left his room. She was waiting for him. When he got to the observation room, she was leaning on the glass. "Morning Zahira. Hope you had a good night." He said, smiling. "_Believe me, it's good as long as I know you will be here tomorrow. You are my only friend." _She said and smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I need to do tests on you. If I don't, I may get kicked out. Meaning you will not see me again." He said, sounding sorry and remorseful. "_But you don't need to. How are they going to find out if you don't do the tests? They can't see here can they?" _She said hopefully. "Ok, let me explain this to you. We, my kind, are eager to find what you are and how you work. That's why we do testes. Now, every week I need to make a report of what I have learned about you. If there's nothing on the report they get suspicious and come here to ask questions. Same thing if there's too small report." Marc explained. "_But what if I tell you the things you need to know? I know everything about my own specie. There would be no need for tests."_ She said. "That... may even work actually. We would even have more time for each other!" He said. "Oh wait, I still need to do some tests... But they are not going to hurt you."

_ "_Ok, first I need to know your running speed. Just wait a minute and i'll get you a treadmill." "_Treadmill? What's that?_" She asked. "It's... well you see then." Then Marc pressed a button and part of the wall lowered down, until there was a black stripe on the floor. "That, Zahira, is a treadmill. Don't worry. It's safe. I need you to step on it and try to stay on it." She looked at the treadmill like thinking what it was going to do, and then step on it. Suddenly the treadmill started to work. "_Marc, what is this thing?" _She asked sounding scared. "Don't worry, you just need to walk forwards as with such speed that you don't actually move anywhere. I increase the speed of the treadmill until you can't keep up with it. OK?" He said comforting her. "_Ok." _She said still a bit nervous, but started to walk. After a while she was already running. "_This is fun! I don't feel exhausted at all! How fast this thing can go?" _She asked. "So fast that you can't keep up. But if you want, I can set it up into about 100km/h. If you can keep up with that you certainly are faster than any land species we know." "_Bring it on!"_ She almost screamed at him. He got back to the control panel, pressed few times a button and the treadmill started to go faster and faster. Now he saw that Zahira had problems to keep up. "Is this too fast for you?" He asked. "_No! make it go faster!" _She shouted to him from adrenaline. He rose the speed by two points. Then she fell. She flew from the treadmill and hit the wall behind him with a very loud "Thump". "Zahira!" Marc cried to her. No answer. He ran to the door, opened it and went to her. She was lying on the floor, not moving, not even twitching.

_She woke up bound to something hard and cold. What happened? She remembered how she was flying and then- nothing. And where's Marc? She looked around. She was in a white room, with only one door. Then she sensed people behind a wall next to him. They were... looking at her. Somehow, they could see her through the wall! She started to swing her body to get herself loose, but whatever was keeping her still, didn't loose its grip. She tried to search for Marc's heart, and sensed it behind the wall, with the others who were looking at her. She tried to feel his mind. It was full of desperateness, anxiousness and remorse. When she fixed her eyes to him, she could feel his tension erupt and now he felt just happiness, relief and the desire to come to her. Now she felt how somebody told something to Marc, and immediately Marc started running towards the door for the room she was in. Marc opened the door and Zahira hissed happily to see him again. He fell to his knees next to hi so his head was in the same level with hers and then started to stroke her slowly, making her purr out of joy see him again and of the good feeling stroking gave her. "You understand that now those people there know about our little relationship?" She asked Marc. "_Yes, but I was so worried that something bad happened to you." _He said in his mind. "I'm fine. See? I would just like to move again..." She said meaningfully. _"I can't unbind you, even though I want to. Those people out there are scared of you. They think that if I let you loose, you'll kill them." _He said sadly. "Then when do I get back?" She asked. "_They'll just do the final checks so you don't have any injuries, and then they'll make you sleep and when you wake up, you'll be back in your room."_ He said. Then she heard a voice: "_Ok, you have now had your time. Come back and then you need to explain many things to us._" Marc rose and walked to the door. He opened it, but before he close it, he said: "_See you soon, Zahira"

_After that it took some minutes until she started to smell something funny. It was a sweet smell, and the more she smelled it, the more she wanted to sleep. Finally, fell asleep. When she next time woke up, she was again in the white room which was his "Home". When her mind was cleared enough, she felt somebody next to her. It was Marc. He had fell asleep next to her. He was in a curled, fetus-like position. It was very cute to see him next to her. She fell her tail on him on a protecting manner. She didn't want to get separated from him ever again. From more like an instinct than actual decision, she hugged him. And he hugged back half asleep. And so, they both finally fell asleep._

_When she woke up, it was a different kind of place. It was a small room, with a bed in it and on the bed, a woman, sick by the smell of her, lied dying. Next to her was a man, about 20 human-years old by the look. He was back towards Zahira. She crept closer, only to see that the man was crying. She looked at the scene for a minute, and then he heard a long beeping sound. It had been made by some kind of a box next to the bed. It had a green line on it with a black background. When the man heard the voice and looked at the box, he started to cry even louder. Then Zahira felt why. The woman's heart had stopped. Zahira finally build her courage and went next to the man. Man immediately noticed her and now she finally saw his face. He was Marc! Marc only managed to say "Who..." Before everything went black. When she again saw, she saw a lot of humans, all in a straight line, wearing some kind of green-and-brown uniforms. She looked around and saw a white box, and all those humans looked at it. then she saw that there was people around the white box. there was a woman who she didn't recognize, a man with a egg-like hat dressed in white and Marc! She didn't dare to go to Marc, as the humans would see her, so she stand where she was. The man with the egg-hat said something, but Zahira didn't hear what. After that, Marc and the woman put some flowers on the box and all the other humans rose their arms right arm and pressed them on their forehead. Then everything went black again._

_She woke up next to Marc, who was squirming in his dreams. "Wake up Marc! What's wrong?" She said as she shook him. Finally he woke up "_What... Zahira? Oh I just had a very weird and bad nightmare." _He said and rose in a sitting position. "What kind of nightmare?" She asked. She wanted to comfort him, so he didn't feel bad. "_It was a dream where I went again through my worst memories and... You, Zahira, were there."_ He said, making a breakin the end. "Really? I just saw a dream where I saw you crying next to a dying woman. Was she your mother? Or your sister? Or even your mate? She asked, making the word "mate" sound like poison. "_What? That was the dream I saw! She was my mother!" _He cried, and started to whimper because of the memory of the dream. "Please don't cry, I don't want to see you cry." She said. "_I- I'm sorry."_ He said and wiped his eyes with his hand. "You don't need to be. You lost your mother and that is a great loss. Anybody could cry for that." And like to power her words, she began crying the way her cries: making bubbling voice in her throat. "How did your mother die?" She asked quietly. "_She died to a cancer. There was no way curing her."_ He said, sobbing a little between his words. "_Did you... Did you see anything else?" _He asked slowly. "Yes. I saw you next to a white box, surrounded by a lot of people. And you put flowers on top of the box." She said, afraid of what it was about. "_Yes, I thought that I saw you there too. It was the funeral of my brother. He was lost in unknown circumstances, on an alien planet. His body was never found." _He said. As Zahira wondered what was funeral, Marc said: "_I wonder, how were you able to see my dreams? Was it because of your abilities?" _he asked. "I don't know. This was new to me too." After that, they both just sat there, thinking what all this meant. Then they heard a door opening. in came three soldiers and their weapons pointed at them. When they did this, Zahira hissed at them and shielded Marc with her body. Then there came one more man. But this one wasn't a soldier. He wore a grey suit and his hair was combed backwards. His steps echoed in the room as he walked towards Marc and Zahira. "_Well well well, look what we have here. A man, and his loyal alien. How touching. So Marc, you have been busy, my boy?" _He asked, his voice almost dripping with poison. "Marc, I don't know what it is, but this man is wrong. I can feel it." She said to Marc before Marc started talking: "_Excuse me, sir, but who are you?_" He asked. "_What? You don't know me? A scientist doesn't know his own employer?" _He asked amused. There was a moment of realization on Marc's face: "_Mr. Weyland?_" _

**_Author's notes:_**That's it! Chapter 3 done! Now that there's more action happening, I find it easier to write this story. Again, reviews are appreciated. PM if anything came in mind what you want to ask. Next chapter is going to be more about the progress of the relationship of Marc and Zahira. Till then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Forced to obey

"Mr. Weyland?" Marc asked as he investigated the man before him. He was a tall, handsome white man with dark, sleek hair combed backwards. He wore light gray suit and black trousers. His shoes were black. "Look! He actually get it. Good. You know who I am and I know who you are." Weyland said and clapped his hands together. There was a long silence, during Weyland just smiled and watched between Marc and Zahira. She didn't seem to scare him at all. Finally Zahira hissed and jumped towards Weyland her inner jaw extended. Before she reached Weyland though, she was shot. There was no much noise, but Marc could almost see as the bullet flew and hit her to the hip. Blinded by pain, she fell on her hands and tried to rise, but her feet didn't move. Marc's heart skipped a beat. He ran for her, but half-way there, he was hit by something in the head. Hard. He fell and before he passed out, he heard Mr. Weyland say: " Bind that thing and bring him with us..."

He woke up his head aching. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an office. In an office of someone important. There was even a wooden desk here! It was extremely expensive to have wooden furniture, especially after the last tree was cut down on Earth. "Woke up have we?" He heard a familiar voice say behind him. He heard steps behind him and then Mr Weyland came into his vision. "Where's Zahira?" Marc was only able to blurt out. "Oh, it has a name? How lovely. Well, "Zahira" has now its own cage, where it can't escape. Before you start to ask questions, let me tell you something; There has been numerous times where a xeno and human has become friends. You are not the only one. But they all had left me and I had to get rid of the problems they made. This time that won't happen. I need a way, to keep you both here." He said. Marc only understood the part where he spoke about other Xeno-Human friendships. " In other words, you are my hostage, so your so lovely xenomorph doesn't make any stupid decisions." Weyland said. "If you hurt her, even pinch her, I'll swear I'll make sure you regret that." Marc said angry. "Her? _HER?_ Well this is interesting. . . No. Why should I hurt it. It's my test subject. I'll just make sure it understands what happens to you if it doesn't obey." Weyland said and left pinned Marc to the floor and punched him.

_She woke up to an incredible pain. Her hip was hurting like it had been smashed into bits. she tried to rise up but the pain in her hip was too much. She let out a scream out of pain. She lied on the floor for a long time, until she sensed four humans to come to the room next to him. To the "Observation room" As Marc had said it. She raised her head and turned to look at the glass wall what separated the two rooms from another. "_I see you have woke up. I have something to talk about." _She heard someone say. She focused his vision. The man Marc had called "Mr. Weyland" was there, looking at him. Next to him was someone who was hold by two soldiers. The man held by the soldiers had his face covered. "_I know you can understand me." _She heard around the room. Whatever he wanted to say, it didn't matter to her, as now she had noticed that Marc wasn't here! She tried to look around but could not look at behind her; her hip was still hurting. "_Marc is not there. If you listen to me, you'll see him." _She heard. Now the man behind the glass had her attention. "_I knew you were interested. Now, we need to know things about you and your kind. Marc's way of research was ineffective. Now I'm on charge. And to boost your cooperative skills..." _He said and removed the cover from the man's head. Her mind started racing as she saw Marc, clobbered and seriously injured. Some how, was it with power of hate towards the one who had hurt his only friend or with the desire to be as close to Marc as possible, she was able to stand up and walk at the window. She stared at Marc, clawing the glass desiring to help her friend. "_You _DO_ care about him? Well, let me tell you something: I need to know _EVERYTHING_ about you and your kind. I know from experience that it's very hard to learn you. So, to make you more cooperative, I'll have Marc right here, and if you make any tricks on me, I'll have him have some more hits. Maybe more than few. You got it?" _Weyland said. As answer, Zahira hissed to him. "_Well, it's your choice."_ He said and punched Marc in the face. Very hard. Zahira started now claw the glass even harder and after some minutes, she gave up and started to whimper. "_Now lets try this again; Are you going to help me? That would be recommended for the health of Marc." _He asked. This time Zahira nodded quickly. "As long as you don't harm him, I'll do it. But if you do hurt him, I'll search you even from the end of the world and I'll kill you!" She said to herself._

When Marc reached consciousness, he almost fainted from pain. All around him it ached. He started to shout, so much was the pain he was feeling. Then, something happened. It felt like the first time Zahira had contacted him. It was like a short pain in his head, which didn't last even a half of a second. This time though, it felt different. More... soft? That's the closest he was able to describe it, before he felt it:_ "I know who you are! You. Yes, You! Marc!" _Said the voice in his head. The voice was certainly xeno's. Marc was able only think how similar the voice was compared to Zahira's before the voice spoke again: "_Well? Are you Marc? Are you even hearing me?" _She said, sounding rushed. "Yes, I can hear you. Who are you?" And where are you? He asked in his mind. "_Thank Matriarch! I thought already I had made a mistake! Anyways, to answer you questions, I don't want to tell you who I am yet and I'm about 20 meters from you. Now to the thing at hand. You are separated from Zahira and they are doing tests on her. You need to know that she's doing all this only for you, so you'll not be harmed. We need to plan your escape." _The voice said. It was a feminine voice, very similar to Zahira's, but much more alien and older. "Wait. A plan for my escape? And I need to know who you are. How am I supposed to trust you, when I don't even know who you are? And how do you know me and Zahira?" He said,annoyed of the voice's rushing temper. "_Hmph. If you really need to know, I can tell you that I am a "xenomorph" as your kind calls us. And I'm free, unlike Zahira. And we need to make a plan for you two to get out of that place. Or do you want that you both use the rest of your life in that place separated and not seeing each other ever again? If you do, then I'm wasting my time. If you don't, you should listen to me." _It said, it's voice now calmer but still very much rushy. Marc kept quiet for a while, taking that all in. So, there was a free xenomorph out there, willing to help them, and somehow it was able to contact him through at least four steel walls. And also it was a she. So a drone or a warrior. Or a queen. "Uhh... Ok. Tell me what you need to say."

_It was terrible. She had to go through so many tests so painful and sometimes shameful, than at the end of the day, she was almost in a trance. Only things that made her not go crazy was her plans how he will hurt "Mr Weyland" When he gets free and his weak mental link to Marc. He was in pains. But he was wondering something and thinking, but Zahira couldn't tell what. At least he wasn't in immediate danger. Thinking this, he curled on the floor minding her wounds and fell asleep._

_It was no dream. It was a nightmare. Even though xenos are superior hunters, they can see nightmare as can humans. Her nightmare was about the tests there was going to be tomorrow. They took parts of her teeth, samples of her skin, saliva and bones. They would stick long, cold stings at different parts of her body and suck her blood with them. She would have to run on the "treadmill" so long and hard that she would just drop from exhaustion. They would give her something liquid, which tasted terrible, and that was her food. They would stick something painful in her arm and later her whole body would burn. And all this would happen again and again. When she woke up, she felt like her body had frozen. "Bad dream" She thought. When she probed for Marc's consciousness, she felt warmth when she felt him sleeping peacefully. This continued for days, until Weyland came one day meeting her. " _It looks our deal has been kept thus far. Marc has not been harmed. I'm a man of my word, I tell you. Still, I think You don't help us as much as you could. I'm thinking; what if you still try to keep something from me. For example, when these Human-Xenomorph bonds has happened, they have always somehow been able to communicate. How?" _He asked. For a moment she thought not to tell him, but she wanted to keep Marc safe. "Like this." She send the thought at him. "_Well? I'm waiting." _He said, annoyed. Why didn't he hear her? although when she thought it longer, she remembered that she hadn't even try to contact anyone else through her mind. Then why could she talk to Marc? "_So you keep quiet huh? Well that's too bad for you. Actually, no. It's too bad for Marc." _He said evilly as he began his walk towards the door. Zahira quickly ran in front of him and started to use her tail's sharp end to write on the floor. "_Well, this is interesting. I didn't even think that you write." _He said. When she had finished, there read: "_I WANT TO SEE MARC_" As it was the only thing she wanted to say to Weyland. "_I'm on a happy mood today, so you will see him today. Maybe even get to touch him. But only ten minutes. You get it?" _He said. She was going to see Marc again! However long time it was, it wasn't going to be enough. Still she was happier than in days._

He woke up sad. She hadn't seen Zahira in a week. He had almost forgot how it felt to talk to her. Then was this mysterious xeno, who had called herself Rache (Hrass-he). Whoever she was, she was surprisingly keen to help Marc and Zahira out. He didn't know much about her, but she seemed to know everything about him. During his time alone, he had tried to make out his feelings towards Zahira. Hami, who he hadn't seen at all after he had met Zahira, was his friend. Zahira was something else. The longer he thought about it, the clearer it became: He was in love. He tried to partly deny it, partly accept it. His human-part tried to deny it; She was a xenomorph and so different species. His other part- He couldn't name it- Just thought about her and her beauty- her appearance and her spirit. At the end, he accepted it. Whatever anyone else said, he loved her. "_Well that took some time" _He heard familiar voice in his head. "Rache! Has anybody taught you about privacy?" He said to her. "_It was amusing to listen you sort it out. Well now you have proven your worth of my trust, I may tell you more about me. Before I was uncertain what you would do with this information, so I didn't tell you anything too revealing about myself. So now, you may ask anything you want." _She said sounding very happy to trust him. "First at all, what are you? And I mean like what kind of xeno?" He asked her. "I am a human-born "xenomorph", and I am a Queen." She said. Marc had suspected that for a time already, but now he had a proof. "Okay, so I have talked to a very powerful being all the time. Check. Then, how do you know so much about me and Zahira?" He asked. He had wondered this very long, and hadn't come up with any good explanation. "_By what I have understood about you, this is very important to you." _He could almost hear her breathing in. "_I'm Zahira's mother."_

**_Author's__ notes:_**Woohoo! Chapter 4 is here! And also we met a new character! I think some of you quessed that this was going to happen sometime soon, and here we are! Cliffhanger of course and Chapter 5 incoming! PM me if You need and reviews are always appreciated. Hergotzer checks out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mother's love

Marc was speechless. All this time, when he had been away from Zahira, he had been with her mother. "You... Are her mother?" He said slowly. "_Yes, and please don't start asking questions about it. I told you it only because you had proven your worthiness of my trust, and now you have a trust on me. It's important for you to trust me when you hear my plan of escape."_ She said. Before Marc could say anything else, Rache quickly announced "_Someone's coming"_ Before fading from Marc's head. Sure enough, seconds later two soldiers came in and grabbed his shoulders and took him out of his sell, without saying a word. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. They didn't even blink at his words. ""Hello? Can you even hear m-" He said before feeling a familiar mind closing him. "Zahira!" He cried in his head. there was no answer, but he could feel that she had heard him. Then he felt how Rache faintly said "_Please, don't tell her who I am. Not yet. Tell her thought that you'll escape from here soon, and that a "xenomorph" will help you." _Before fading away again. "What?" He asked in his mind, but she had already left. The soldiers carried him along the corridors until finally Marc began to recognize his surroundings. After just few turns they came to a door. To a door which separated Marc and Zahira from each other.

The door opened. It was a small room, with no any furniture. Even the walls were bare concrete. Still, what catched his eyes was a slender, dark figure sitting at the other end of the room. As the door behind him closed, she stood up. "_Marc..." _she said silently, still not moving where she was. From the mental link Marc could say that she was full of joy and happiness to see him again. But some other two feelings were there too. An uncertainty of something and... something very strong. It was like something between relief and greatest of happiness. Finally, Marc took a step forward. She didn't move. Then he took another step. This time, she followed. And didn't stop. She walked just in front of him, and stood there. Marc was silent not because he was scared, but because he had just noticed the cuts and bruises on her skin. "What did they do to you?" He asked, not by his mouth but with his mind. That seemed to take her back from whatever trance she was. "_MARC!" _She cried as she took the final leap at him and hugged him. "Zahira! What happened to you? I haven't seen you in a week!" He said happily, almost laughing from joy. "_I don't want to talk about that, as I have something else to discuss"_ She said, still hugging him and brushed her head along his chin. "I have something to say too, but you say first. What is it?" He asked. "_I..."_ She said, before Marc could feel her hesitation come back. "Zahira. You can say anything you want to me." He said, and prove his words by hugging her harder. "_Hey, don't strangle me!"_ She said, releasing the embrace. "Sorry." "_No, it's nothing. I wanted to say... I..." _She said, but breaking off. Whatever she wanted to say, it was something she was shy to say. "_I... I think I... Love you. I think I love you, Marc." _She said, and then stared at him, waiting for a reaction. She loved him? And Marc loved her? He couldn't even believe his luck! "Zahira... When I was away, I sorted out my feelings towards you, and... well... I love you too, Zahira. From the deepest of my mind." He said, keeping eye contact at her. Immediately after he had said this, she again embraced him, this time much more passionately. "_You DO? You do love me, Marc? Even though we are totally different species?"_ She asked in wonder. "Yes! Yes, Zahira, I love you. Others may think you scary, but I think you are just beautiful!"He said, now laughing and cuddling himself at her, and she did the likewise.

They just sat and leaned at the wall, next to each other. "Zahira?_"_ He asked. He had to tell her about the escape they were planning. "_Yes, my love?" _She said and purred. "I have something to tell you. There's... another xeno. Out there" He said and glanced at Zahira. "_Is there? Well, I suspected so. I've felt him few times. Did you talk to it?" _She said, looking at him. "Actually, It talked to me. And it's a she. Her name is Rache." He said. Zahira had born in the facility, so the name didn't mean anything to her, right? "_Rache... it sounds familiar... Anyways, what did she say? I believe she just threatened you that if you went outside, she would kill you." _She said, making a smile._ "_Actually, she did the exact opposite. She wants to help me... and you, to escape here." He said. "_What? Why should she want to help us? How much did you tell? We can't trust her. She just wants you to be a host!" _She said, alarmed. "No, I have my reasons to trust her. If you knew the same about her what I do, You would trust her too. I told her about you, but she already knew you. You don't actually remember her, but you're very important for her. She has looked after you as long as you have lived. Anyways, we have made a plan; when we make a decision when we escape, she'll inform you. She hasn't told me the plan yet, but she will when I next time hear her." He explained. "_Well I look for that meeting, then. I wan't to know more about her. I see you know something very big about her, but you don't want to tell me, and I won't force you to tell me." _She said. "Yes. But I promise you, You'll have the time to walk outside soon enough." He said. "Ok, ten minutes are up. Marc, leave the room or I'll get soldiers to do it." The sound of Weyland came from the speakers hidden somewhere in the room. "_No, I won't let you leave. Not after we just shared our feelings!" _ Zahira said and grabbed Marc from the waist. "I'm sorry Zahira, but I need to, and you know that too. But I promise, I'll get Rache to come and tell you the plan as soon as possible." He said, and slowly he stood up, and walked to the door. It opened and there were the same soldiers there, waiting for him. He made the last look at Zahira before the soldiers grabbed him and closed the door.

_The went on without more tests. It was fine to her. He went to his favorite place at the room and lied down. Her thoughts went back to Marc. Her caring, beautiful Marc. Something, deep in her head said that she was to be killing humans, including Marc, but the love towards him extinguished her predatorian instincts. She didn't know when it had struck her, but suddenly she had been sure she loved him. She knew that her species don't feel love like humans, but still, this was the kind of love Marc had told her. She just wanted to be close to him, wrap herself around him and be the only ones in their world. But this... thin what called itself "Mr. Weyland", had broke that hope. He had separated her and Marc and made terrible tests on her. They had to get out of here! That other xeno, Rache, was their only hope. That name... It was somehow familiar, like a name she had once known, and now forgotten. Whatever her intentions were, she should not take Marc from her!_

_As she lied there and sinked in the sweet memories of Marc, she felt somebody close her. It wasn't human. A xenomorph. Rache? Had she already made the decision when they would escape this nightmare? As the mind grew closer, she started to "see" the min better. It was a queen. Was Rache a Queen? Did Marc knew about it? And why would a Queen care for a human? Then she felt the mind finally speak. "Zahira?" The voice said. It was a royal voice, noble and powerful. "Yes, I'm Zahira. Are you Rache?" She asked. "Marc told about me? I told him not to! Well, the mistake has been made and can't be fixed. How much did he tell you?" She asked. "Well, he told just your name and that you're a xenomorph. Nothing else. For example, he didn't tell you were a Queen" She said, thinking that if this female was going to punish his Marc, she was going to face her first. "Good, then he didn't tell too much. Nice to meet you, Zahira, and yes, I'm a Queen. As you know, I and Marc have been busy planning your escape from there. Well, I've told him my plan, and he had accepted it, also its dangers. Now its time to tell that plan to tell you the plan too. But I need to warn you, you are not going to like it. But it's the only way." Rache told the plan. Zahira didn't like it._

**_Author's notes:_**Here you have the chapter 5! It's a bit smaller than the previous ones, but I wanted to have a cliffhanger here. Anyways, sorry for the time it took to write this, had some problems with time. For those who don't read reviews, I'm going to have a break after they escape and start a new story. THIS story does not end though. I'll continue it later. PM me if you need and keep those reviews coming! That's the thing that keeps me going; actually read your thoughts about this story. Any ways, Happy weekend and I'll see you later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Action!

_She woke up. It had been three cycles when Rache had first time came and told her the Plan. Now, she seemed to want to be Marc's and Zahira's personal communication service. If Marc or Zahira had something to say to each other, Rache would send the message. And she had a lot to send. Still, Rache didn't seem to mind. She actually liked to be their own messenger. For past three days, she didn't do much else that ran between Marc and Zahira. And she was always happy to talk to them. Zahira had no idea why, but she didn't care. All she had in her mind was how she and Marc had confessed their love, and how they would escape this hellhole. As Rache had foretold, Zahira hadn't liked the Plan. Most of it was ok and easy to do, but one part of the Plan was something neither of them liked to do. Still, it was the only way of getting out of here and also make her Marc seem... dead. So they weren't searched after the escape. _

_In her thoughts, she didn't feel Rache closing her before she finally started to "speak": "Well, another message from your love, Zahira. He misses you very much, and can't wait for you to be with him again. Also he wants to you tell him what kinds of tests they do to you. I'm interested in them too." She said. As Zahira kept remained quiet, she continued: "But if you don't want to think back, you don't need to. He's just concerned about your health, Zahira." She said. "I know, I'm concerned about his health too, but the difference is, I can affect his health by doing these tests. I don't want him to feel that he's the reason why I'm in pains." She said. Rache kept quiet for some time, and then asked: "You do love him very much, don't you?". "Yes, and you can't change that, if that's in your mind. I still don't trust you, whatever Marc says." Sh said and turned her head towards where Rache was, behind many walls. "No, Zahira, I'm not questioning your choice if love, What I'm saying is, that we, our kind, is, actually meant to live together." She said, mentally laughing for Zahira's doubts. "What? But we hunt them, don't we? How are we supposed to be friends?" She asked, not believing what she had heard. "Yes. Nobody really knows our kind's origins, but we, Queens, know that how it was meant to be in the beginning. Then, something happened. Something that made our whole kinds hate each other by instinct. After that, we have killed each other for more cycles than you can understand! You still feel the urge and need to kill them, don't you. But still, you love one of them. Do you know why?" She asked. "No." Zahira answered eager to know. "We Queens have a weak divination abilities. We can foretell for example things like "Something sad and dangerous happens, but it's good thing". But when something more powerful will happen, we can sense even the little details of what will happen. This is one of those times. this is the time, when this "Blood hatred" will finally stop. You, Zahira, are the first one to really breaks this infinite loop of hate, and you'll do it with Marc._

_She was amazed. She, an usual Warrior, would do that? She sat there, thinking. Her and Marc's friendship was foretold. But did that mean it was no love? That it was just a predicted event? No. It was love. It felt like it. Marc felt the same, didn't he? She took some time to clear her thoughts. When she finally was going to ask about their love's actuality, she noticed Rache had already left. Oh well. It was just few cycles before their escape, and then they would be finally together. She could take few tests, were they as painful as anything, so she could be with Marc. "Oh Marc", she thought in her mind. Her Marc. Romance was not a thing with xenomorphs, but still she squirmed when she thought that they were literally meant for each other._

Marc was not having the time of his life. He was lonely and bored. During these three days, he haven't had anyone to talk to. Well, there was Rache, but after her confession about her relativity to Zahira, it has been a bit embarrassing to actually talk to her. He had sent his messages via her, and there was no any real talking between them. He just wanted to actually talk to his love, say how much he loved her himself. But there was no way of doing so. He was imprisoned. In two days they would escape and be free. But Marc couldn't skip one part: What would they do after the escape? Everyone would think Marc dead and so, he couldn't continue his life. At least on this planet. They would need to leave this place. For ever. Or else there would be problems: How was he going to get food? He would have to buy it, and that would lead into people recognizing him. Maybe if he moved at the other half of the planet? No, there's no civilization there yet, and that's exactly what humans needed to survive: others like them. He could't just eat raw flesh like Zahira, and regression to a caveman wasn't tempting. No, they needed to leave this planet when they escape. He needed to talk about this when Rache comes back.

As he thought this, he already felt her coming towards him. "Hello, Rache. I have something to talk about." he said, plainly. It still was awkward to talk to him. "_So you want to finally speak? Actually talk? Well, I won't ask your reason why you haven't talked at all, but I still wonder... Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"_ She asked. "About what will happen after the escape." He said. "_You want to know what will you do after the escape. Very well. You can't return to this life at least. They think you are dead. So only way I can think you can continue living is come with me." _She said, and she clearly had thought this sooner. "no, I can't. I can't eat the same food you do. And that means anything raw meat. Humans can't digest that. What I have in mind is leaving this whole planet!" He said. _"Leaving this planet? But that's impossible! How?" _She asked. "You don't know? Do you really believe that this planet is humanity's only? Because it isn't. This planet is just a small colony, where humans come and try to start a new life! We humans are much more technically advanced than what you xenos think." He said laughing. "_Really? then what's your... umm..._" "Home planet?" _"Yes, home planet. What's your home planet like then? Is it similar to this?" _She asked. "No. It's long ago dead. People still live in there, but it's very industrial. All oxygen there is mechanically produced. Nothing else than humans and their pets still live in there." He said sadly. "Once, it was a wonder of nature. Tall mountains, rivers, seas, waterfalls, rainbows, all kinds of plants and animals..." He said immersed in his memories. "_Then what happened?" _Rache asked keen to know more human history. "Then humans happened. They were first just an intelligent form of apes, but by time, they became very powerful. First civilizations were born. They made structures what even now stand where they were built. But as many other civilizations, they all disappeared in history. Humans just moved on. They became even more intelligent and powerful. But they became also physically much more weaker. But where humans lost in strength, they won with brains. They made machines and inventions so powerful, that they were able to destroy mountains. Also something else happened; humans started to reproduce quicker and quicker, and we were threatened with overpopulation. We started to destroy our home, our protector, our planet, only to have more space for ourselves. And by that, we destroyed our planet. After some time, we managed to make our first colony in space. Now the same thing is happening there. Our kind's biggest problem is that we breed too fast, and too much. We haven't changed from those days." He ended the story. Rache stayed quiet for some time. "_Wow. that was... something." _She only managed to say. "We are the pests of space. We are too many to handle, and we are too hard to destroy." He said and then kept quiet.

"_Well, now we should get back to the problem at hands. How to get you two out of this planet." _She said. "Umm... Yes. Yes, we should talk about that too. Well, what I remember is that there is some ships with enough cryopods for me and Zahira, and even spare ones. Now I come to think about it, would _YOU _like to come with us? If you want to be with Zahira, I mean. You are her mother and all, so..." he said, quieting towards the end of his sentence. She didn't say anything for a minute. Two. Three. "_No. I want to follow her and make sure she is safe, but I have my own hive here, and it needs me. I can't leave it. It's my family."_ she said finally. "Oh. Then I think you should tell her who you are before we leave, because I doubt we will come back. It may be the only time you can actually meet her as your child. I won't tell her myself. You have to do it if anyone." He said. HE wanted Zahira know who actually helped them out and why. She deserved it. Rache kept quiet for some more minutes before asking: "_But what will she think of me? I haven't helped her get out before, albeit I could have. She may think I've abandoned her!" _Rache said panicking. "Calm down Rache! Why should she hate you? I know from experience, that whatever happens, the child will always love its mother. My mother, when my father died, was so sad that she shouted to me and didn't even regret it, until she was on her deathbed. And still, however much she shouted, I still loved her. Believe me, It takes much more than not talking to her for her hate you. You are not forced to tell her yet, but please, tell her before it's too late to tell." He beg. After some thinking, she answered: "_I'll tell her."_ "When?" Marc asked. "_When I think is a good time to tell her."_

_**Author's notes:** _That's Chapter 6! I had now one of those "Mind-rushes" and wrote this one very quickly after the last chapter. Still no any info about The Plan for you because I like to keep secrets from you. Also about the new story I'm going to write: I have time for only one story at the time, and I need to stop this one for the other one. The new story may or may not be another HumanxXenomorph-story, I'm still thinking that. Maybe I'll post two stories and watch witch one will be more liked. Anyways, the next chapter is on its way and-finally-The Plan will be carried out. Also now I find very easy to write, thank god, and I may actually write a very long next chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated and PM me if you need. Happy Halloween!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cost of freedom

Marc waited. He was sitting back towards the center of the room. Today, it was going to happen. The Plan. Needless to say, he was nervous. They had only one chance, and if they failed, they'll be most likely killed or on the best occasion, separated even more. Rache had only said that it'll happen at evening, but she wasn't able to tell the time, as she didn't know clock. So it was even harder to not have a heart attack from waiting. At what Marc thought was 4 o'clock, he heard the hiss of the door opening behind him. He didn't turn, but he knew who it was. He was the only one to actually come in the same room with him. "Weyland. What are you going to tell me this time? That you have tortured her more? That You have heard her scream? It doesn't work. I know your lies and how you try to tease me with them." He said. Weyland had tried to annoy him these past days as much as he could, but it hadn't worked. "No. I've noticed that still, you and your lovely partner still keep something from me. Your able to still communicate. You should be screaming to get for her, but no! You just sit here, waiting for something. Sometimes you smile for nothing, or your heart's pace jumps some few levels. HOW?" He asked sounding angry. For some weird reason, Weyland hated when he couldn't read Marc's emotions from his face. "It's a secret. You'll never know. What time is it?" He said calmly. "What? I'm the one who asks! Not you! How do you still communicate?" He asked almost screaming. Why that was so important for him? Well, he was strange and creepy anyways, so nobody knows. "I told you. It's a secret." He said smiling. He enjoyed to annoy that man. "Fine. Maybe you're more hesitant to speak when your fellow xenomorph will be beaten almost dead!" He shouted and started to leave the room. Marc wasn't scared. It always took some hours for Weyland's threats to happen, and when it would happen, they would already be free. Before Weyland left, Marc chose to annoy him a little bit more: "Which one?" he asked. If he could see it, Weyland made a quick stare at him before leaving.

_She was waiting. Any moment now, the first part of The Plan would start. When they were free, she could finally be with Marc once again. And she would never leave him again. Oh, who was she cheating? She would have to leave him sometimes. But those times away would be temporary. But the escape would not be easy. Not at least THAT part of it. But she was herself the only one she trusted to do it. And she hated to know she had to do it. As she went The Plan through in her head, the lights started to flicker. Then they shut off for a moment. "It's started" She thought._

**_Outside the complex_**

_"Now the red-and-blue one." Rache told one of her siblings and pointed towards a striped line on the wall. The xenomorph snapped the line with her inner jaws. The lights of the facility flickered again. "Now the next one" Rache told others and began her way along the wall. "Stop. Hide!" She told the others and they hid themselves where they could. After a moment a door opened and three soldiers walked out of it. "Wait for it..." Rache said. The others were eager to kill those puny humans. The soldiers walked at the line they had just broke. One of the soldiers put her and on her ear and started to speak something. "Now." She said. Four shadows emerged from the darkness. They slowly creep on top of the soldiers. The speaking was soon replaced with sound od flesh ripping and bones snapping. There was no screams. Xenomorphs were not called killing machines for nothing. "Let's move on." She said, and continued her journey towards the final wire they had to brake._

**_Inside the complex_**

Lights went out. There was no light. Anywhere. But he could hear running of the soldiers in the hallway, giving orders. He smiled. So far so good. He had memorized his sell these days in here, and knew exactly where the door was. In case of blackout, all the doors went offline, but there was a manual switch which was lead into a mechanic which opened the door. He pulled the manual override switch. Nothing Happened. "No no no NOO!" He shouted. Of course Weyland had broken the system for him not to escape. "Well, I can't do much." He thought and sat on the floor. Surely Zahira will start to search for him after she didn't find him at the meeting place. After some waiting there was a knock on the door. No, three knocks. He stood up and leaped at the door. He repeated the knocks. Then he felt a mind speaking to him; "_Are you Marc?" _The voice said. It was no Zahira nor Rache,but it was a xeno. "Yes. Get me out of here." He said to her. "_You could at least say please..."_ she said. Then he started to hear a voice. A hissing noise, but not like one a xeno would do. "What are you doing?" He asked. "_Getting you out of there, of course. Now stand back." _She said. Marc smelled acid in the air. He stood back. There was a loud bang, and he both heard and felt how the door fell from it's hinges. "_Well? Come on already" _She hurried. "I can't see. Could you find me a flashlight or-" He said before breaking off. Strong, slender arms had grabbed him and then started to carry him. "_Don't tell anyone I carried you, but we have no time. Now please don't squirm that much, it's already hard to run with only two feet." _The xeno told him.

She carried him through hallways and rooms. Or at least Marc felt so. He didn't still see a thing. There was all the time echoes of gunfire and screams of horror around the facility. After some running, they came to their meeting place. There was nobody, but in the small light the emergency lights gave out, Marc saw bodies. Lots of them. All soldiers, with holes in their bodies. Marc almost threw up on the sight. "_Don't you dare..._" She told him. He swallowed to not throw up. All those people, for what? So they could escape? Then again, those people had made their decision. Marc had made Rache to swear not to harm any civilians. Only soldiers. " Where are everyone?" He asked. "_I don't know, but they were here. I can follow the scent." _ She said and they continued their journey.

They went some time just through the hallways seemingly with no actual way to go. But Marc knew better. Xenos' sense of smell is better than dog's, even though they had no visible nostrils. They could literally smell blood half a mile away. They ran (Or actually only other one of them ran) for some time, all the time seeing more and more bodies, some even ripped apart, until they came into an intersection with some lights on. There was a noise of gunfire and screams. But not screams of humans. They were screams of xenos.

It was a shocking scene. Soldiers were panicking and shooting everything that moved, including their own people. Still there seemed to be no dead or even injured xenos. The shadows moved all around the soldiers, trapping them and randomly grabbing someones foot and finishing them off. Usually puncturing their skull with their inner jaw. Then he saw a familiar body in the middle of the xenos. Zahira. "Zahira! Here!" He shouted aloud. He could not use thier link here. There was too much minds around them. Zahira turned towards the voice, and screamed in joy when she separated from the ring of xenos and ran towards Marc. The xeno that had carried him had put him down and joined the battle. "_Marc! I was so afraid that something had happened to you! You weren't at the meeting area, and I thought you were-" _She said in relieved voice. "It was just a door. It didn't want to open." He said and hugged her. After some time she returned the embrace. "You know, I was so bored there. I couldn't talk to you, and Rache, well..." He said still hugging her. "_I know, I wanted to be with you too. I'm happy we're together again..." _She said and hugged a bit harder. "_Now, If you two lovebirds would allow it, we should get going." _The voice of Rache said. "Where are you?" Marc said and looked around. The battle had stopped and the xenos were leaving. "_Outside, waiting for you two. I'm too big to roam inside there. Now get going!" _She said. And they continued their journey.

It was a catastrophe. The electricity had gone out an xenos had attacked. What next? Giants?: Weyland thought at the command center. He looked at the monitors which still worked with the backup-power. Everywhere expensive scientific tools and people were destroyed. The army couldn't do anything. They were slaughtered. What was the weirdest thing was that those things didn't care anybody else. He could swear that few times a scientist had just ran past one and it didn't even care. Maybe they thought they weren't thinking them as a threat. But how did those xenos see the difference between armed and unarmed human? They just passed everyone who didn't bear a gun. Then he saw something new. That man. Marc. He ran past one of the cameras. How had he escaped his sell? Then something else ran past. A Xenomorph. The same one that that man had befriended. Of course. It had freed him. He looked at the cameras. Again Marc ran at the view of the camera, but now something else happened. He fell. The xeno reached him. Now it would help him up and they would continue running. But no. The xeno grabbed him by the throat and rose him at the same level with it. It hissed at him and started to grim at him. Then it threw him in the air. He hit the wall. The xeno walked towards him and hissed again. Its tail rose threatening. Was it going to kill him? Had that thing faked their "relationship" all the time? If it was, it was far more intelligent that he had estimated. Then the tail burst towards the man. There was a sound of flesh ripping and a scream of pain. Then the xeno seemed to sense it was been looked. It turned its head towards the camera and reached it. It grabbed it and the screen broke into static. So it had never been a real friend for Marc. Weyland laughed a little. Then he remembered his problem. His precious facility was being attacked by hundreds of xenomorphs. This had happened before. And always the facility was lost. So he took the key from his pocket and opened a bulletproof case with it. Behind it was two switches, and under that, written in big red letters: **SELF DESTRUCTION**

_It was her worst moment of her life. She had hurt her loved one. She was in great pains, mentally and physically. "Quickly now, DO IT!" She heard Rache scream. Now was the part she was most unsure to do. Heal him. It had been all fake. The killing of Marc. But it had tricked them thinking that Marc was dead. She looked at Marc in front of him, curled on the floor. "I'm SO sorry Marc!" She cried to him. "_It's... It's ok... Do it already..." _He said weakly, breathing in after every word. Zahira had only ripped his stomach's skin and muscles. Xeno's ability to control it's tail was very good. She had been able to not puncture any of his vital organs. But it did hurt him. What else would it feel like to have a xenomorphs tail, which was made to kill, not injure, to go through one's skin and muscles and then tuen so it didn't go deeper, but it went partly around you _UNDER YOUR VERY SKIN?_ That was the pain Marc was in right now. Now was the time to heal him. Queens have an ability to produce a substance called "Life-Jelly", which worked similar to Royal Jelly, a slimy liquid what bees produce. But what else it did was it could heal almost any injury or illness. Or so it had been told to her by Rache. The thing is, also Warriors could make small doses of this "Life-Jelly" In their throats. Now was time to test this thing. She slowly leveled herself with Marc, and looked at him at his face. She was a bit afraid to do this. "Come on! He's dying! There's no time for awkwardness!" She heard Rache shout. So she gently grabbed Marc's head towards her. His eyes were full of trust. She slowly opened her mouth, and extended her inner jaw into Marc's mouth and past, into his throat. there was first a slight amount of his body trying to cough, and the stopped. Before she started to produce the Life-Jelly, she remembered Marc telling about the humans first aid action, Kiss of Life, and how literal it was now. Then she went int a trance as she started to release the needed Jelly into Marc's body._

_Rache looked as Zahira sat there, in trance. She was proud of her. She had gone through so much, only for her love. She was also happy to see Zahira have real love. She really was the one to start again the bond between humans and her kind. And she was going to do it with Marc. Rache had no idea what would these two face in their life, but she did know that they would love each other for the rest of their life. No one of his kind could feel that kind of love. They would hate humans forever. But this was a start. She din't know how the idea of humans and xenos living together would spread, but it would. She had seen the future. Like all of her kind's Queens. But only she had the privilege to be the Queen to fulfill it. All the others of her hive knew who this human was and why he was so important. They don't understand it though. How could they? They still hate humans, but nobody questions Queens opinion. Nobody. As she sat there, other of her hive started to gather around the couple. In the end, everybody just looked at the xeno helping the injured human. The warriors didn't understand why, but they somehow knew that this moment was historic. _

_Then, a human female voice was heard all around the facility. "_Self destruction sequence initiated. Self destruction begins in T-minus ten minutes. evacuate immediately."_ Rache looked around. Self destruction? That was a thing? But they had no time then! "Everyone! Leave this building immetately!" She shouted. All the xenomorphs around them ran in different directions. "Warn anybody else you see too!" Then she turned again towards the couple. They were still in a trance-like state. It takes always around 10 runs (About 10-20 minutes. They don't know humans' clock), and it had already been so long. They should already wake up! And then, she saw Zahira flinch. Rache leaped to her and hold her, so she didn't fall. "Did it work?" She asked. Rache looked at the wound at Marc's stomach. There was no sign of healing. "Only time can tell." She told her. Zahira shook her head and turned towards Marc. His wound didn't at least bleed anymore. Maybe it had worked! "Zahira, this place is going to destroy itself in "T-minus 10 minutes", whatever that means. We need to go!" Rache said. Zahira grabbed Marc's unconscious body and then started to carry it. "Show me where we must go"_

_She ran. And ran. She had no idea where they were going, but Rache seemed to know. They were going up. This part of the facility was big enough for a Queen, so it was no problen for them both go in there. The others of Rache'd hive had seemingly killed every soldier in here. There was nobody to be seen. They went through a door to a huge open area with many large structures in it. They were standing on some kind of legs. Then she heard a familiar voice from her burden: "_Zahira..."_ She looked at his loved one. He had opened his eyes and was now looking at her. "_Where... Where are we?_" He asked. "Look around. I don't know myself." She said and raised her head. They had stopped. "_We... We're at the hangar! And those are the ships! Were right were we want to be!_" He said eyes wide. "But why here? Why couldn't we just leave this place?" She asked. "_I'll explain later. Now I need to get to that console. As much as I like to be carried by you, Could you put me down? I believe I can already walk." _He said. Zahira put him down gently. Marc stood there for a second and then took a step. He fell immediately. "No, you can't walk yet. Let me help you" Zahira said and walked next to him. He put his hand around her neck and leaned at her. "_Than you." _He said and started to walk slowly towards the thing he had called "console". When they reached it, Marc tried to free his hand, but Zahira stopped him. "You'll just tumble over again. No." She said as Marc looked at her questionably. "_I need my both hands for this. If you really need to, Grab me from my waist and lift me so I don't need to use my feet."_ He said and turned at the thing. Carefully Zahira grabbed Marc from his waist and then lifted him so that his feet barely touched the ground. _

_"_Why am I unable to move, anyways?" He asked as he pressed the surface of the console and its surface started to glow. _"It's because the Jelly inside you is taking your energy to fix the injuries. You're too weak to walk yet."_ Rache answered. "Oh. Okay." He answered. "_What are these things? are they dead animals?" _Zahira asked and nodded towards one of the ships. "No. as you have noticed, we are not as fast as you are. We use machines to move ourselves around quicker. we also use them when we need to leave a planet. Like now." He said. Zahira seemed satisfied of knowing that. "By the way, Rache. What happened when we were unconscious?" Marc asked not turning his head from the console. "_Well, umm... There was this voice, which sounded coming everywhere. It said: "Self destruct will begin in T-minus 10 minutes". _" She said. "What? Are you really sure it said that?" Marc asked. Were they ready to blow up their own buildings to cover up things? "_Yes. But I thought it meant that this place will be demolished in something like ten cycles."_ She said. "Ten cycles?" Marc asked. "_Yes. We call that the time it does to night and day to happen." _She answered. This was bad. really bad. Marc checked the console. Sure, there it was. A red timer, right then going at 6 minutes. There was no seconds displayed. Was it 6 minutes to go? Or already gone? As an answer, there was an announcement; "Warning: Self destruction begins in T-minus 5 minutes" Ok. They had still time. "We call that day. Not a cycle. That means that there's only the same time left that has past since the first announcement." He said and looked at the xenos with him. They looked each other.

"Well hello!" escaped his lips when a familiar name appeared in the console. "_What is it?" _Both xenos asked. "Well, I just noticed that there's one ship which is different from the others. In a good way." He said grinning. "_Well? You didn't answer. Not straightly at least." _Zahira said. "Would you like to leave with style? And also at the same time annoy our shared enemy a little?" He asked, now smiling a very wide smile. "_Tell us already." _She asked. "Well, beauty, see that ship?" He said and pointed towards a shining white ship. "_Yes." _"That is "Mr. Weylands ship." He said. "_No way. Should we "borrow" it?" _Zahira asked, now also smiling. "It would be shame to leave it here to blow up." Marc said. Then he remembered something. "Hey, Rache. Don't you have something to say to Zahira?" He asked so Zahira won't hear. "_What? Oh. OH. Umm... I don't know. What if she hates me for not showing myself?" _She asked nervously. "Come on. I already told you. She _WON'T_ hate you. Tell her." He said. But before Rache could say anything, there was a loud bang.

He heard a small voice escape Rache's lips when Marc saw a bullet go in from her back and come out from her chest with a burst of green, corrosive blood. "When I saw you been ripped apart by that thing, I thought I would never see you again. It was a good trick, I can say. But now, I'm afraid I need to kill you both." Marc heard Weyland say. He stood in the door to the hangar. "_NO!" _He heard Zahira scream as she ran for Rache. The Queen had fallen to her knees, looking at her chest, not believing what she saw and felt. there was a steady flow of blood coming from the wound where the bullet had gone through. Even from not knowing Queen's structure, he knew the wound was fatal. He turned his head towards Weyland. Marc was furious for what he had done, but that murderer had a pistol, and he was too far away to just make a run for it. "Now I'm very curious. How do you communicate? It has to be much more complicated than writing and body language. You planned this whole outbreak with _THOSE-" _He pointed at Rache and Zahira. "-And it worked. I just ask: HOW?" He said. Marc was quiet. "You tell me, or I'll shoot your little pet." He said and started pointing his weapon towards Zahira.

_She was crying. Or doing something similar. Xenomorphs don't cry. But that doesn't mean they can't feel grief. She just sat next to Rache. She had been killed, saving them. And Zahira didn't even know her, except her name! "Zahira." Rache said. She looked at her face. "My Zahira... I'm so proud of you, even if you haven't earned it yet. But you will." She said and looked at Zahira. If she would have eyes, they would be crying. "Zahira. I haven't actually seen you before this escape, but I still know you better than anyone. I have confided to Marc about this, as I was afraid of your reaction if I told you this. Zahira. I'm your Mother." She said, smiling and crying. Zahira was dumbstruck. It explained many things. Bur she didn't want to think them now. All she had in her mind was how she first time in her life actually speaks to her mother, knowing who she is. "Please don't hate me for not helping you escape before. I had to leave you so you could-" Rache cried as she tried to explain. "Why should I hate you? You're my mother! Whatever is your reason, I won't hate you. Never." She said and hugged her mother. "Mother..." She said and tucked herself closer to Rache. "Zahira..." She said and hugged her too with her all four hands. This time she released the sound the xenos make when they cry; a low, calm rumbling noise. As Zahira hugged her, she could feel her heart's pace slowly weakening. "Zahira... You know that your and Marc's relationship was foretold. That doesn't mean you don't actually love him. Remember that. You are a lucky girl to have Marc as a mate. NEVER forget that." She said to Zahira, and to Marc, she said: "Marc. Keep Zahira safe. If you don't, I'll come from my grave and kill you." She said, the end with a joking voice. "No but really. Keep her safe. Thank you, for making her happy." Then she was silent for a second, and said then to both of them: "Thank you. For everything." And then Zahira felt how her heart stopped. And then she gave a high scream of sorrow._

Marc had tears in his eyes, but he didn't let out a sound. He didn't want to have Weyland have that joy. "Wait a minute. I... I think I get it. Telepathy? Yes! That's how you talk to each other! Hey, are those tears I see, Marc? You really do care for these things, huh?" Weyland said, not believing his eyes. His Eyes were so fixed at Marc that he didn't notice how Zahira started creep at the backside of the man. "I- I'm speechless! You really seem to care! You really think these things are intelligent? Did that Queen then tell you any "Last words"?" He asked and laughed evilly, still keeping his gun pointed at Marc. " Actually, yes, she did." Marc said. Weyland looked taken aback. "I won't tell you what those words were, but let me tell you something. Do you know what she-" Marc pointed at Rache's body. "-meant to Zahira?" he asked. "Well? I'm enjoying you trying to tell me they're intelligent. Tell me." Weyland said smiling. She was her Mother. And you know how is the most intelligent feeling she can have towards the murderer of her Mother?" He asked. Just now Weyland noticed that Zahira had vanished from his view. "Revenge" Marc said grinning now. Weyland turned around and tried to use his weapon, but couldn't as his weapon was grabbed from his hand by black, slender hand and then thrown away. Then Zahira grabbed Weyland from his throat, strangling him. She lifted Weyland's flailing body so his head was in the same level with her face. She hissed at him with so much anger even Marc's back chilled, even though he was safe from Zahira's anger. Zahira's tail slowly rose and she tip of it stopped on top of his chest. She grinned before powerfully impaling Weyland's body. Then she did retracted her tail from the hole in Weyland's body only to make a new hole into it. She impaled Weyland again and again, all the time grinning from sweet revenge over her Mother's killer. Then Marc noticed something weird on the blood Weyland's body bled. It was... White? Weyland was an android? Marc kept quiet though. Zahira had to have her revenge, was it only an android or not. Finally, what seemed like ages, she was finished. There was nothing left of the android except some white and gears. Zahira's black body was stained with white, making her look a bit like a cow. If cows were shaped like xenomorph.

Their ship slowly rose from the hangar. There was a timer on the display of the ship, showing the time they had left. It was still some few minutes left, so they had time. They had dragged Rache's body to the ship, so her hive could choose what to do with it. It would be just wrong to let her body evaporate in the explosion. They were silent all the time. There was no talk and it was not required. They knew that they had to return her body. Then, after the timer reached zero, they saw a bright flash. After some seconds the sonic wave hit them. They stopped and turned the ship. They saw a dark, mushroom-shaped cloud rise from where there was once a research facility. Then they continued their trip. They flew around until Zahira sensed one of her kind. They landed close to her, and came out of the ship.

"Where is she?" Marc asked Zahira. She looked at a tree on the right side of them. "_There. She's asking me what happened there. Should I tell? Or should I ask her to show herself before that?" _She asked. "Ask her to come down. Tell her we're not a threat." He said and waited. Surely, after some seconds a slender, dark figure descended from the tree. "_What happened there? Where's Mother?" _She asked worry in her voice. "She didn't make it. She was killed by a man, the leader of that place." Marc said. The xenomorph flinched. "_What? But... She can't be dead! She's our Mother! Show her to me!" _She ordered. They took her to their ship, and inside it. They walked through the hatch. There, lying on the floor, was the giant body of Rache. "_NO! She can't be dead! We need her! She's our Queen!" _She said and curled next to the body. From here, You couldn't see her wound, and you could think she was sleeping. But she was not. She was dead. "_I know how it feels, sister." _Zahira said to the crying xeno. "_Was she YOUR Mother too?" _She asked. "_Yes, even though I didn't know that before she said it to me, just before she died." _ Zahira said, starting to cry too from the memory. "_I... Thank you for bringing her body out of there. Anything is better than leaving her THERE." _She said. "We brought her to you." Marc said. "I don't know what is your way of burial, but I believe you want to bury her the way you think is suitable." He said. Looking at the xenomorph, as he couldn't look at Rache's body without starting to cry. "_Thank you. I mean it. I should call my sisters so we can move her body to our nest." _She said without breaking her gaze from the body of her former Queen.

Her sisters came half an hour later. They all looked very similar. They didn't say a thing, when they lifted her body together and started to carry it outside. Then, one of the xenos walked at them: "_Hello. I thank you for bringing her back. We'll take her to the nest and make a proper burial." _She said and made her kind's way of bowing: she lifted her head, leaving her neck exposed. Then she continued: _"I am the one who's going to be the new Queen: I've already consumed the Jelly and started the transformation. But I won't be as good Queen as she was. But I'll do my best._ "She said. She did indeed already have the crown forming on her head. "Thank you. We'll wait for you to take her body and then We'll leave this planet." He said and put his hand around Zahira's neck. She leaned her head as a response at his and purred. "_You leave? But we thought you were coming with us." _The next Queen said surprised. "_No. We need to leave. The humans think Marc is dead, and we prefer them believing so. Here they would recognize him and he would be captured." _Zahira said._ "I understand. Will you come back? You both are always welcomed here, for you were close friends with Rache when she was alive." _she asked_. "_I'm afraid no. We leave this planet and may never come back. But maybe. We don't know what future holds." Marc said. "_In that case, I say farewell. You are lucky to have him as a mate, Zahira. I can feel it." _The xenomorph said before she turned and left.

Now they were alone. They stood there, doing nothing. They were so tired of the events that had happened, that they didn't even have enough energy to talk. So, without saying a word, they both left the room and went to the bedroom. It was a spacious room, with a double bed. "You haven't slept on a bed haven't you?" Marc said and smiled. She smiled back. Marc took off his clothes until he was wearing only his underwear. Zahira seemed to enjoy the view. "Maybe later..." He thought and went to bed. Zahira sat next to him. "You lie on it. Like this." He said and lifted the cover. Zahire walked under the cover and lied then. Then she wrapped her hands and her tail around him. Slowly, Marc lowered the cover. Then he looked at his love. She seemed to like the bed. "_Good night, my lovely mate." _She said and nuzzled at his cheek. "Good night, Zahira. The love of my life." Marc said and fell asleep.

_**Author's note: **_That was it! Phew! Hope you liked it! I know that many things were left unanswered and/or totally skipped, but remember: this story will continue later on. I wanted this chapter end like any chapter before. And for those who wanted lemons: Don't worry, they'll come. Later. In a different that story is out even as you read this! Its called Deep in Minds, check it out! PM me if you need to and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
